millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 12 (Bulgaria)
This is the twelfth season of Stani Bogat, Bulgarian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show returns four years later with some changes. Premiered in 2018 on BNT1 TV channel. It's hosted by Mihail Bilalov. Changes In 2018, it was announced that the Bulgarian public broadcaster, BNT, was in talks with 2waytraffic on securing the rights to the show. In March, it was announced the show was returning to the 15 question format. This season, the FFF was canceled, and the host invited contestants to the studio in turn. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (1st April 2018) Stalimir Tepatskiy (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Zayna Poshko (continued) * Episode 2 (2nd April 2018) Zayna Poshko (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Valeriy Hristov (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) * Episode 3 (3rd April 2018) Georgiy Zahariyev (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) * Episode 4 (4th April 2018) Maryana Kirillova (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Christov Andonov (continued) * Episode 5 (5th April 2018) Christov Andonov (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Ibrahim Yurukov (2,000 lev) * Episode 6 (6th April 2018) Vanya Prodonova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Ivan Kirov (continued) * Episode 7 (9th April 2018) Ivan Kirov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Eva Kulva (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Dimitar Vorodinov (continued) * Episode 8 (10th April 2018) Dimitar Vorodinov (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Alexandrina Ivanova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) * Episode 9 (11th April 2018) Ognen Veynuich (10,000 lev) Stanislav Stoev (continued) * Episode 10 (12th April 2018) Stanislav Stoev (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Petrinka Krachanova (2,000 lev) Milena (continued) * Episode 11 (13th April 2018) Milena (2,000 lev) Anton Zdravkov (continued) * Episode 12 (16th April 2018) Anton Zdravkov (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Gultekin Fayek (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Boyana Mechkova (continued) * Episode 13 (17th April 2018) Boyana Mechkova (5,000 lev) Nikola Rankovich (continued) * Episode 14 (18th April 2018) Nikola Rankovich (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Ivo Ivanova (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) * Episode 15 (19th April 2018) Mario Serdarov (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Vilislav Andreev (continued) * Episode 16 (20th April 2018) Vilislav Andreev (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Desislava Bezinska-Sheinkova (1,500 lev) Pavel Pavlov (continued) * Episode 17 (23rd April 2018) Pavel Pavlov (500 lev - lost on 2,500) Iliyan Itsov (500 lev - lost on 2,000) * Episode 18 (24th April 2018) Mariyan Petrov (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000) Rozaliya Vladimirova (continued) * Episode 19 (25th April 2018) Rozaliya Vladimirova (5,000 lev) Rosen Zhelen (continued) * Episode 20 (26th April 2018) Rosen Zhelen (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000) Margarita Uzunova (500 lev - lost on 2,500) Iva Balkanska (2,000 lev) * Episode 21 (27th April 2018) Blagovest Stoimenov (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000) Yevgenya Vitanova (continued) * Episode 22 (30th April 2018) Yevgenya Vitanova (500 lev - lost on 2,000) Gegam Tadevosyan (500 lev - lost on 1,000) Dimitar Shivikov (continued) * Episode 23 (1st May 2018) Dimitar Shivikov (500 lev - lost on 2,500) Tedi Ruseva (500 lev - lost on 1,500) Nikolay Radev (continued) * Episode 24 (2nd May 2018) Nikolay Radev (2,000 lev) Veneta Yaneva-Ralcheva (500 lev - lost on 2,500) Vladimir Stoyanov (continued) * Episode 25 (3rd May 2018) Vladimir Stoyanov (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000) Teodor Kafedzhiev (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000) Sergey Stoynov (continued) * Episode 26 (4th May 2018) Sergey Stoynov (1,500 lev) Daniel Neykov (500 lev - lost on 2,000) Boyan Presolski (continued) * Episode 27 (7th May 2018) Boyan Presolski (1,500 lev) Ilian Valkov (500 lev - lost on 1,500) Yevgenya Tabakova (continued) * Episode 28 (8th May 2018) Yevgenya Tabakova (1,000 lev) Simeon Kyurkchiyski (2,000 lev) Martin Doychev (continued) * Episode 29 (9th May 2018) Martin Doychev (2,500 lev - lost on 15,000 lev) Nikolay Gyoshev (continued) * Episode 30 (10th May 2018) Nikolay Gyoshev (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Gevara Mihalev (continued) * Episode 31 (11th May 2018) Gevara Mihalev (5,000 lev) Asya Kostova (2,000 lev) Andrey Andreev (continued) * Episode 32 (14th May 2018) Andrey Andreev (1,500 lev) Iliya Dimitrov (500 lev - lost 2,000 lev) Hristina Stefanova (continued) * Episode 33 (15th May 2018) Hristina Stefanova (2,000 lev) Atanas Marinov (500 lev - lost 1,000 lev) Petar Lanvin (continued) * Episode 34 (16th May 2018) Petar Lanvin (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Vederina Dmitrieva (500 lev - lost on 700 lev) Miroslav Bodanski (continued) * Episode 35 (17th May 2018) Miroslav Bodanski (10,000 lev) Johan Pamet (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Silvia Mitkova (continued) * Episode 36 (18th May 2018) Silvia Mitkova (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Ignat Stoychev (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Kristian Metodiev (continued) * Episode 37 (21st May 2018) Kristian Metodiev (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Boyko Milkova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) * Episode 38 (22nd May 2018) Gergana Kolibanekova (1,500 lev) Alexander Kirilov (continued) * Episode 39 (23rd May 2018) Alexander Kirilov (2,000 lev) Georgy Veselinov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) * Episode 40 (24th May 2018) Lukan Dinov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Savvo Papov and Pavel Papov (continued) * Episode 41 (25th May 2018) Savvo Papov and Pavel Papov (2,000 lev) Nikolina Ivanova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) * Episode 42 (28th May 2018) Mario Dimitrov (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Tsvetan Naydanov (continued) * Episode 43 (29th May 2018) Tsvetan Naydanov (1,500 lev) Iskar Dedov (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Bozhidara Dacheva (continued) * Episode 44 (30th May 2018) Bozhidara Dacheva (1,500 lev) Vasilova Stasov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Emilia Tsenkova (continued) * Episode 45 (31st May 2018) Emilia Tsenkova (1,500 lev) Alexander Gradinarov (continued) * Episode 46 (1st June 2018) Alexander Gradinarov (2,500 lev - lost on 15,000 lev) Petar Vladenov (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Neyncho Chukliv (continued) * Episode 47 (4th June 2018) Neyncho Chukliv (2,000 lev) Lachesara Nikolova (continued) * Episode 48 (5th June 2018) Lachesara Nikolova (1,500 lev) Slav Nedoylchev (continued) * Episode 49 (6th June 2018) Slav Nedoylchev (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) Netrete Dzheputov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Stanimira Delova (continued) * Episode 50 (7th June 2018) Stanimira Delova (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Dubromir Chervenkov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) * Episode 51 (8th June 2018) Nina Nikolova (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Svyatoslav Chernashki (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) * Episode 52 (11th June 2018) Teodor Zhikov (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Georgy Ilchiv (500 lev - lost on 700 lev) Veko Dimitriev (continued) * Episode 53 (12th June 2018) Veko Dimitriev (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Adelina Veleva (continued) * Episode 54 (13th June 2018) Adelina Veleva (2,000 lev) Hristo Tolev (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Trivia *In 2nd episode, on 8th question, audience failed. 44% voted for wrong answer, but 35% were right. *In 9th and 35th episodes, Ognen Veynuich and Miroslav Bodanski are contestants this season who reached to the 13th question and took the big winning. *In 14th episode, on 8th question, audience failed. 36% voted for wrong answer, but 30% were right. *In 16th episode, on Vilislav Andreev's 7th question, 63% voted for the wrong answer, but 15% were right. *In 16th and 17th episodes, Pavel Pavlov reappears on the show and won 500 lev. *In 25th episode, 44% of the audience were wrong and was eliminated by the 50:50 and 7% were right. Contestant Vladimir Stoyanov went with the 7%, which continued his game. *In 16th episode, on Ilian Valkov's 8th question, 54% voted for the wrong answer, but 24% were right. *In 29th and 46th episodes, Martin Doychev and Alexander Gradinarov are the contestants this season who answered the 13th question wrong and lost 7,500 lev. Sources *Season 12-14 Episodes References Category:Bulgarian Series